Root-finding is a technique for finding a value x such that ƒ(x)=0, for a given function ƒ. Such value x is called a root of the function ƒ. Given a scalar valued, n-dimensional function of the form ƒ(x1, x2, . . . , xn), or more succinctly ƒ({right arrow over (p)}), root finding involves finding a number of points (values of {right arrow over (p)}) where ƒ({right arrow over (p)})=0.
Many applications employ root-finding techniques. For such applications, a highly efficient and/or effective root-finding technique is desired. Thus, there is a continuing need to find roots in a more effective and/or efficient manner.